Slip Into Passion
by erbby17
Summary: As the Habsburg Dynasty reaches the monarchy of Spain, Antonio and Roderich share a night to consummate their own "marriage". Spain/Austria smut. M for sexual content. ENJOY!


_A/N: And it is with great pleasure that I offer this bit of Spain/Austria smut. And it's semi-historical, too! Seriously, I am stoked._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or these characters. This fic takes place in the late 15th century, during the marriage of Philip I & Joanna of Castile. I do not know how big their wedding ceremony was, but according to this fic, it wasn't. Also, I have one phrase each of fail!Spanish & fail!German, though the German is probably more incorrect than the Spanish, even though I double checked on numerous sources and received help. Anywho, please enjoy!!!_

* * *

The cathedral was small, the guests were few in number, but the significance of the marriage was great; Roderich stood at the altar behind the priest, and intently watched the betrothal of Philip I and Joanna of Castile. The influence of the Habsburg line had just reached Spain.

Spain; Roderich took a soft glance to his right, spotting the nation standing tall and proud beside him. He had returned from the New World just in time to make his mark on the _Haus Habsburg_. The tan on his skin made his Western conquests obvious, a stark comparison to Austria's porcelain-fair complexion.

Latin chants echoed in the hall and the ceremony had come to a close, the young princess showing a hint of unease in her eyes. If only that sort of unease would mirror the look in her nation's eyes; those sparkling emeralds were filled with a sort of feeling Roderich couldn't exactly explain.

|.|.|.|

The wedding was held in the Low Countries, a few days' travel from Roderich's home in Vienna, but he enjoyed the view of the Atlantic from his bedroom window; it wasn't often that he got to see such waters. He could spot the moon on the waves, its small light and the cool breeze in the early autumn air adding to the calm scene. He clutched to his nightgown for warmth and found it was time to settle down for the night. But his hopes of a good night's sleep were ruined by a loud knocking at his door.

Groaning, Roderich shuffled his feet towards the door, hoping this interruption wouldn't last too long. "Who is it? I'm exhausted and would very much like to get some sleep, thank you," he said, frustration filling his tone.

Before he could reach the door, it slowly opened from the other side, startling the brunette. Of course, the one responsible surprised him more than the act itself.

"_Buenos noches_," the tanned nation spoke, his voice matching the sultry tones of his skin.

Roderich's eyes were too busy scanning the bit of skin made visible by the Spaniard's open top, his pale cheeks flushing red. "Can I help you," he responded softly, trying to keep his field of vision at a suitable level.

Spain laughed, a contented sound that was quiet new to Roderich's ears. Again those emerald gems sparkled deliciously, a smile tracing the nation's lips proving to be just as dazzling. "I hope so. I was surprised to see you weren't at the consummation," he said, leaning on the doorframe.

Roderich looked away, trying to instead focus on the waves outside his window. "It's not required for me to be there," he said, keeping his mind off _that_ word and its matching action.

"Eh, it wasn't even that good anyway. I think the whole ceremony of it all takes away from the passion," the Spaniard said behind him. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Glancing back, Roderich met the other nation's eyes with his own, searching for the man's purpose. "I suppose not. What do you plan on doing in here?"

Slowly, he stepped in, the sound of his feet echoing much louder than they should. "I find it funny; they only ever want to see the consummation of monarchs, but never of the countries."

"How is that funny?"

Another joyous laugh shook the room, Spain inching close to Austria and placing a gentle hand on the pale nation's arm. "I've been out on the sea for the past seven months, and I haven't had a bed partner in over a year. I came here tonight to finalize our _marriage_, Roderich."

His name had an odd sound on the other man's tongue, sending surges of electricity down the Austrian's spine. He looked up, that sun-kissed face so close. His lips dry, Roderich could only mouth the other nation's name before it popped out with an involuntary tone of sensuality. "Antonio."

The strong hand on Roderich's arm slowly crept up, fingers dancing up his shoulder, tracing his neck, and tilted his chin up, introducing the Austrian to a true taste of passion. That skilled tongue shot Roderich into a world unknown. He felt his knees buckle and he nearly fell to the floor, but Antonio's free arm was there to catch him, cradling the aristocrat in strong, well-toned arms.

Hanging there, Roderich glanced around the room, fear suddenly filling his amethyst eyes. "The door! You left it open!"

Antonio shook his head and picked up his 'bride', walking over and shutting the door with his foot. "I take it you like privacy," he said cheerily, carrying the Austrian towards the bed.

Falling down on the mattress, Roderich's limbs splayed lifelessly over the sheets. A new fire sparked in his body, putting one thing, one person on his mind. "_Kommen Sie bitte her_," he chanted, his long finger reaching up and motioning the tan man down.

The look in Antonio's eyes told Roderich that words were unnecessary. Slowly, his face returned to Roderich's, the second kiss much slower and delicate than the first, Antonio's focus on the task of removing Roderich's night gown. It soon found refuge on the floor, the open window sending in a breeze to speckle Roderich's naked form with bumps of chill. He shivered and quickly wrapped his arms over his chest to fend off the cold, an act not on Antonio's menu.

"Don't do that," he said, removing Roderich's arms, his eyes scanning the Austrian's body with a serene smile. "I want to see you."

Roderich took a deep breath and gave in, glancing up only once; the look in Antonio's eyes was a hard image to shake off.

The Spaniard leaned down, placing a near invisible kiss upon Roderich's sternum, eliciting another shiver from the Austrian. His soft laughter tickled Austria's flesh and the tanned nation's mouth continued its exploration. It nipped his chest, trailed down his stomach, found temporary shelter at his belly button, and sailed down along the valley of the aristocrat's thigh and pelvis. Heated breaths startled the growing erection below, but Antonio stopped his mouth's journey there. He sat up and smirked. "Your turn," he said.

Roderich felt a tinge of unease, sitting up to follow his partner's moves. "I'm not well educated on the art of exploration," he lied, trying to mask his awkwardness around this renowned lover.

Antonio laughed and lightly grabbed Roderich's head, pulling him into his chest. "Just do what I did, okay? It's not so hard."

Looking up, Roderich found comfort in that smile and took in a deep breath, preparing for his first dive into the world of passion. It was time to throw away that logic of sex just being a final formality of marriage; he had to learn how to make love for the sake of making love. Nervous lips touched dark skin, the warmth from Antonio's flesh filling Roderich with a new sense of confidence. Instinctively, his hands reached up and twirled on the fabric of Antonio's shirt before ripping it off the man to make more room for exploration.

Curiosity filled his tongue, small licks tickling Antonio's nerves. He tasted of sea-salt and sun, something Roderich was virgin to in the castles of Central Europe. He craved more, suckling warm flesh and making spittle-lined trails down Antonio's stomach. He reached the band of the Spaniard's pants before pulling them down and glancing down at his beloved target. His finely pursed lips greeted the tip of Antonio's cock before taking it in completely, his tongue gliding up and down to search for the perfect pleasure spots.

"Ah, Roderich," Antonio purred, rolling his hips and sliding deeper into the Austrian's mouth.

Roderich kept a steady rhythm, his lips working softly along Antonio's length, delicate sucks and puffs of air causing a bead of precum to smear on his lips. His desire for more was broken by a finger, lifting up his head and bringing him face to face with Antonio.

"I'm surprised," the Spanish nation said with a smirk, licking up the fluid from Roderich's lips. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

Roderich had no time for a comeback, his mouth immediately being cut off with a searing kiss. His body lunged forward with the assistance of Antonio's hands. Both men's bodies pressed against one another, each feeling the necessary heat from the other. Roderich's body twitched with hitched breaths and merciless desire, one slight move of the hips sending his mind in a blank furry.

Their kiss melted into soft nibbles on skin, Antonio's fingers leaving invisible trails up the Austrian's thigh. "Enjoying yourself?"

It would be a mighty feat for Roderich to hear Antonio over the sound of his own ecstasy, melodies floating out in sighs and moans. There wasn't enough to touch, not enough to feel; he felt as if his body was near insatiable at this point, his gyrating pulses only soothing so much of his need. That was, of course, until Antonio's hands delved deeper along the aristocrat's flesh.

Roderich let out a surprised gasp, the Spaniard's hands growing fondly familiar of the other man's rump. Delicately, fingers discovered tight skin around the Austria's twitching entrance, one push inside eliciting a curious sound from him. With one more probing finger, violet eyes flashed against green, Roderich's uncertainty evident in his stare.

"You seem apprehensive about this," Antonio joked, that illustrious smile calming Roderich's nerves.

Shaking his head, Roderich leaned in and barely kissed those lips, his voice nearly cracking from the odd sensations filling his body. "Please," he begged softly, the delicate brush of his lips on Antonio's welcoming a guest much more anticipated than slim fingers.

Rough at first, Roderich's body was more than ready for this sort of entry. He clutched desperately at the other man, fearing that he might slip away. With another thrust inside, Antonio found that precious spot, Roderich's voice reaching new highs and nearly shaking the room to destruction.

Every bit of the Austrian's body begged for more; his voice, his flesh, his eyes, his movements, and the Spanish nation was more than pleased to offer such services, gripping to sweat speckled flesh and rolling deeper and deeper into his lover.

It was almost too much to handle, the sensations inside and out, before Roderich lost almost all composure, helplessly spilling a creamy mess upon Antonio's stomach. His body grew limp, the strong thrusts ebbing in intensity before completely ceasing after Antonio's own release.

Weakened, the Austrian could barely keep his eyes open; his body seemed to move on its own before he realized it was Antonio cradling him beneath the sheets. It wasn't until he could only feel the touch of linen on his body when a spark of energy resurged throughout Roderich.

"You're…not leaving, are you," he asked through harsh breaths, staring as Antonio cleaned his body from their "consummation".

Soft laughter slipped beneath the sheets next to Roderich, Antonio's body curling tightly around the Austrian. "I'm staying right here," he said, placing a small peck above sparkling violets.

Roderich stared, pink decorating his pale cheeks, as Antonio slipped into a sound sleep. It was beyond his ability to follow suit, however, his mind and body trying to keep that feel of passion eternal. Perhaps this new view on sex was something Roderich needed; after all, he enjoyed every last minute of it.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!!_

_**~erbby**_


End file.
